


Kami no Go

by NightOwl1



Series: Of Go & Love [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Ogata is a Creep, Sai is the god of Go, Shinto, shrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1/pseuds/NightOwl1
Summary: The sequel to Meeting Under The Wisteria. Sai is now the god of Go, and living together with Hikaru. However being a god, and being in love brings many new challenges. Can Sai and Hikaru overcome them? And can Sai hide the truth of his existence from a world that actively seeks him out?





	1. Return of the Saint of NetGo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Yumi Hotta owns Hikaru No Go and hopefully will write a sequel where Sai comes back so I don't have to write fanfiction that brings him back.
> 
> I will say it took me longer than I thought to post this. Between life getting in the way and trying to work on my other fics of course. I have to thank spontaneite for inspiring me to write a sequel. If your reading this, please update Paper Cranes! This fandom needs more life. Please enjoy the next fic in my Hikaru no Go series: Kami no Go

 

Waya chugged another can of coffee as he slouched back watching Isumi and Yashiro go at each other on the cheap shin-kaya Goban in his equally cheap flat. They went to a Go festival, watched the matches, and played a lot of Shidougo. Today they were going over the some of the more interesting games they saw. Isumi hummed at an interesting move. “I saw Ogata pull a move like that one at this Go festival he sponsored.”

“When was that?” Yashiro asked.

“About five month's ago, May 5th. It was a festival for Children's Day that a bunch of us pro's did Shidougo for.”

Yashiro sighed. “Golden Week? Damn, I was stuck in Kyoto in another Go festival. Wish I could have gone.”

Isumi smiled. “I wish you went as well, It would have been fun to see you there. Hikaru, too. We all asked him to go, but...” Isumi's smile dropped, and he looked away.

Yashiro looked up from the goban, and furrowed his brows at that. “Hikaru wasn't there? What was his excuse?”

Waya who drank in silence, spoke. “Don't you know, Yashiro? It was the fifth of May.”

Yashiro raised a brow. “Children's day? I didn't know anyone who took the day off of Go for that.”

Isumi shook his head. “No. It's not that. Hikaru always takes the fifth of May off every year and he disappears. I don't know why, all I know is that on that day something terrible happened to him. I heard from Kawaii at the Heart of Stone that four years ago Hikaru dragged the poor old man to Innoshima to see the birthplace of Shusaku, and went nuts, like he was looking for someone. I can only guess what happened.”

Waya leaned in closer, and whispered low like a kid telling a ghost story around a campfire instead of his own cheap Go board. “No one knows for certain. It's one of the great mysteries about Shindo Hikaru. Four years ago around this time he quit playing Go. For. Two. Whole. Months.” Waya emphasized each word for effect.

Yashiro's jaw hit the floor. “Two months?! Shindo?!”

Isumi nodded. “I was there. I made him play me game, and I had to emotionally blackmail him to do it, too. His goban had dust on it, he didn't play any Go for quite sometime. Suddenly in the middle of the game he starts crying. I think he lost someone, someone who he found his own Go.”

Waya hummed thoughtfully, and nodded. “Theory goes that Shindo had some kind of secret Go teacher he never talks about, and this mystery teacher died on May fifth. Someone who was a real Shusaku fan.”

Yashiro cocked his head. “Didn't he lose against Ko Yeong-ha three years ago? I remember Shindo raising hell because the guy insulted Shusaku.”

Isumi agreed. “Yeah, I heard. If this person who Shindo is grieving for the one who taught him Go and really loved Shusaku, Yeong-ha insulting Shusaku the day of this person's death would explain a lot about him.”

Waya whispered conspiratorially, “Yeah, that, and last year on the fifth of May I overheard Shindo say something really interesting. He was at the Shusaku memorial here in Tokyo, and he was crying! I mean he was bawling like a baby, and crying out a river of fat tears. The most interesting thing was that I heard him crying out one word; Sai.”

Yashiro looked at Waya with a blank expression. “Sai? What is that supposed to mean?”

Waya gawped, “Are you serious?! Sai! As in the Saint of NetGo! He caused an uproar about five years ago when he beat all the strongest player online, and Toya-Mejin himself!”

Isumi backed Waya up. “Rumors have it that Toya-Mejin went into retirement because Sai beat him. What's more interesting is that no one knows who Sai is, and the guy seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth not long afterword. If you compare Hikaru's moves to Sai's they look a little alike, like the similarities between a teacher, and his student.”

“Have you tried confronting Shindo about this?” Yashiro asked.

Waya laughed. “Getting secrets out of Shindo is like trying to get blood out a stone! That little bastard denies everything, and avoids the subject like the plague.”

Waya crawled over to his computer, and turned it on. “I've got all of Sai's kifu saved. He's got his own fanclub with members across the world. He's beaten Toya Akira as well!”

Waya logged into NetGo, and went to the forum with all of Sai's kifu, even now people still talked about him. He clicked on the match between Toya-Mejin, and Sai. “Take a look for yourself, Sai beat the Mejin himself by half a moku.”

Yashiro flopped down, and looked over the match's kifu. He let a low whistle. “Holy shit! This guy's a monster! And no one knows who he is?”

Waya shook his head. “He never spoke to anyone. Except once: me. And the guy said “Strong, aren't I?” and I noticed that he only played during the summer, and never appeared during school hours. It made me think it was a kid. With the similarities between Sai's style, and Shindo's, I think that Shindo knows the identity of Sai, and for some reason he's keeping quiet about him.”

Waya sighed. “He's been gone for four years, and he's probably dead. What I wouldn't give for one last-” Waya stopped mid-sentence. He saw on the list of usernames one name he had not seen in a very long time: Sai.

Isumi asked, “Hey what is it? What's wrong?”

Waya pointed at the name, wordlessly. Yashiro asked, “Is it him?”

Waya screeched angrily, “It had better not be another fake! I swear, the balls these bastards have for using such a sacred name, and sucking so hard at Go! Argh!”

Waya growled, and quickly clicked on the challenge button, eager to troll the fake, but someone else beat him to it: FutureMejinKurata. He recognized the challenger. “Damn, looks like Kurata beat me to it. Oh well, at least it'll be fun no matter who wins now!”

Yashiro rolled his eyes. “Atsushi Kurata? Isn't he the current Oza title holder? I remember him from the Hokoto cup. He's the fat guy who's always giving out his autographs with titles he hasn't won yet.”

Waya groaned. “Yeah, he's a real pain in the ass, but he's an eight-dan now. Shindo told me how he actually managed to beat him a few months back during a Pro match, and got his autograph. Shindo almost wished he didn't win.”

Isumi watched the match between Kurata, and Sai with interest. “This Sai is really good. A pro at the very least.”

Waya turned back the match, he watched as Sai dodged all of Kurata's traps, and was taking territory. He just took the upper right corner, all of Kurata's stones were dead. “Yeah... you're right, look at his moves, but I think Kurata let him have those, he's spreading out in the center, and taking the lower left.”

They watched the match continue, and they weren't the only one. The number of spectators of the match were increasing. Now it was in the hundreds, whether they were like Waya hoping for the legend's return or wondering how some guy could stand up to a Pro like Kurata. When it looked like Kurata was winning by killing Sai's stones on the left, Sai undid him, with a single move, right above Tengen. Kurata resigned. Waya's mouth dropped. “Holy shit! Look at that! All of his stones were dead on the left! Now they're alive! Look at that pattern! It was all planned many moves back! My god it's so freaking elegant! This guy's a genius! It's him! It's really him! The Saint of NetGo is back!”

Waya stood up excitedly, and danced for joy as he geeked out. “He's back! He's back! He's back! I can't believe it! I have to email everyone! No! I have to play him! I've been waiting years to play this guy again!”

Yashiro burst Waya's happy bubble. “He's offline now.”

Waya paused, and looked. Sure enough he was gone. “Dammit!”

Isumi patted him on the back. “Cheer up! He'll be back. For whatever reason he hasn't been playing these past years, it isn't stopping him now. A strong player like him is bound to show up again.”

Waya smiled a little. “Yeah, you're right! Wanna discuss the game?”

Both of their heads nodded. The previous game on Waya's goban was cleared to make room for the incredible game they saw. They would not be the only ones. Go players around the world that watched the same match were chatting excitedly. Even Kurata, was in awe at his computer screen. Kurata had heard rumors of the legend, but he ignored them, and now he could no longer deny Sai's existence. All the Go world was in a buzz; Sai, the Saint of NetGo has returned.

 

* * *

 

  
Elsewhere in the house of Touya Koyo, the retired Mejin, and reputably the strongest Go player in the world sat at his goban, replaying the greatest game in his life. He sighed sadly, waiting for an invisible opponent; Sai. Touya Koyo wondered if he would be waiting forever to have another game with him. Part of him wished to pry answers from that boy, Shindo Hikaru, but he knew better. His heart clenched, from what his son told him about the boy's two month absence four years ago, and his behavior every May fifth, the retired Mejin feared that his opponent was dead. The door of his study slid open, it was his son. “Father, have you been on NetGo recently?”

Koyo shook his head. “No, not recently.” He looked toward the game, the one he had with Sai all those years ago with longing. “Why do you ask?”

Akira sighed, and fidgeted where he stood. “Sai is back.”

The reaction was almost immediate, his father's eyes widened, and he stood. He walked toward his computer, and turned it on. Akira fidgeted behind his father. “Father, Hikaru told me that he arranged a match between you, and Sai.”

Koyo turned around and regarded his son with mild surprise. “Ah, so he told you? Yes, he said Sai was a friend of his that really wanted to play me, but for some odd reason could only play Go on the internet. It was odd, and I was suspicious of a man who refused to show his face, and name, but it was the greatest game of my life.”

Akira nodded. “Yes, he had good reasons for hiding, but he wishes to play you in person if you wish. He only asks that you not ask about his past.”

Koyo's eyes widened. It was a dream come true. To play his rival face-to-face, was what he had dreamed of since that game. Koyo's eyes were lit with determination, and he smiled, feeling years younger. “When?”

Akira stared in awe, never had he seen his father look so vital as he did in this moment. “I'll call Hikaru. We can head to the shrine tomorrow.”

“Shrine?” Koyo asked.

“Yes. Sai is the new Kannushi at the old Igo Shrine outside of Tokyo. He's taking over for his aging mother, and Shindo just moved in with him. They are hoping to rebuild the old Go hall there.”

Koyo took in this information with great interest. He had never heard of this shrine, but it was not surprising. In this modern day and age it was sadly common for old shrines get abandoned, and forgotten, but this was the first he had heard of a shrine to Go. He would have prayed there if he had known the god of Go had a shrine, much less a name. Touya Koyo, was looking forward to seeing this shrine to the god of God, as well as seeing the face of his invisible opponent.  


* * *

 

 


	2. A Truth For Modern Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life's been busy, so updates for all of my fics will be slow. I'm talking molasses in an igloo slow. I want to thank everyone for reading, and those who left a kudos.

 

Koyo felt his heart hammer in anticipation as his son was driving them to the shrine. The concrete of Tokyo was fading into houses, and then as they sparser they gave way to green. There on a thick forested hill of pine, was a barely visible shrine. It stood like a fortress that bordered the city and the wilderness. When he stepped through the Torii gate that led up a long stone path, the effect was almost immediate. Koyo could feel the electric pull of his opponent, drawing him in. It was the same feeling he always felt in the Room Of Profound Darkness. How was this shrine unheard of? Any Go opponent worth half his stones can feel the power of this place. Koyo felt more alive then he had in years.

The sweet scent of wisteria flirted with his senses, like a woman teasing him, and flitting just out of reach. It was well into fall, on the cusp of winter. All of the wisteria blossoms should be long dead now, but their fragrance still lingered. He looked up at the sight of the yellow wisteria leaves of the thick vines of wisteria, coiled around the many evergreen limbs of the evergreen kaya trees here. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Koyo again wondered why a shrine this beautiful was unheard of. It should be a popular place swarming with tourists. Did he stumble upon a rare hidden gem?

As he reached the top of the stone steps, the shrine came into sight, as well as a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair wearing the garb of a male kannushi. She stared at him with bright eyes that lit with delight upon seeing him. It took Koyo a moment of studying this woman that realized that he was staring at a man. Surly this beautiful young man couldn't be Sai, could he?' His son greeted the mysterious man, and then he snapped out of whatever shock he was in. “Father? This is Shindo Sai, Hikaru's step-brother, and the kannushi of this shrine.”  
As Sai stared at him, Koyo saw the wisdom and serenity far beyond his years. Sai lowered his head in greeting. “It is a pleasure, and an honor to finally meet you, Touya-Sensei.”

Koyo bowed back. So this whole time, Sai was Hikaru's step-brother. It explained why the boy was so protective of him. “The honor is mine, Shindo-Sensei.”

Sai gave him a mysterious smile, “You may call me Sai if you wish.”

Koyo smiled. “Thank you, Sai, and you may call me Koyo.”

Sai swept a long white sleeved arm gracefully in invitation, pointing in the direction of the main shrine, and the biggest wisteria tree Koyo had ever seen. “Shall we play a game, Koyo? I find that playing under the sacred wisteria tree to be a most enlightening place to play. It was after all planted by Shusaku for the God of Go.”

Koyo's brows raised. “Really? Who is this God of Go? I have never heard of him. I didn't even know there was one. I would have prayed to him.”

Sai bowed his head in sorrow. “I am not surprised. Shusaku built this place after the God of Go's original shrine in Kyoto was destroyed in the housing boom. This shrine was forgotten soon after Shusaku's death, and then fell into disrepair during the war. This shrine to Fujiwara no Sai was forgotten...” Sai hesitated. “The god my mother named me after was forgotten by the whole world.”

Koyo nodded. “I would like to learn more of this Fujiwara no Sai, and pray to him.”

Sai chuckled and led him to under the wisteria tree where a goban and two cushions waited for them. “The best way to pray to the God of Go, and receive his blessings is quite obvious.”

Koyo smiled. It was the most idyllic setting to play his rival. Yellow autumn leaves falling around them, and he breathed in the sweet scent of the wisteria and the kaya trees surrounding their destined battlefield on the goban. Never had felt such vigor, and such electric power of this place. Truly this was a sacred place for Go. In such a place like this, perhaps he could finally achieve the Kami no Ite.

 

* * *

 

Hikaru watched his Akira's father play the game he waited a long time for from the porch of the main house. Akira sat in silence, staring at an old bloodstained goban with a cup of tea in his hands. Hikaru had gotten very good at lying, a trait that Akira had found out. It probably made Akira's gut burn, at being a part in lying to his father. Sai wasn't too happy about it first, but he soon realized the same thing that Hikaru had when they first met. The normal world would accept an easy lie better than a hard truth. A tale of ghosts, and gods, and the dead coming back to life was something the world wouldn't accept as anything other than fantasy. So Hikaru did what Sai made him so shamefully good at; editing the truth for modern convenience.

Akira slammed the tea down. “How do you do this, Shindo? Lying to your parents?!”

Hikaru shrugged. “Teenager 101, a class you skipped out on, Touya.”

Akira growled. “He deserves the truth!”

Hikaru shook his head. “Tell him that Sai was born a thousand years ago, haunted me for two and a half years, then crossed over, and came back to be a shrine god? Go right ahead, I'll wait here with a sane explanation that he'll actually accept.”

Akira slumped. “For once, you're actually right, Shindo.”

Hikaru grinned, and cupped his ear. “Do mine ears deceive me? Please say that again, Touya, and this time let me get a camera to record this with. I want video footage to record this historical moment! Touya Akira finally admits that he was wrong and I was right!”

Akira bared his teeth. “I won't say it again! Now quit playing around, and be serious! We're taking a huge risk! Remember what Fujiko-san warned us about? The normal world and the supernatural don't mix well. A man went insane when he discovered what she was and tried to kill her! Very few people handle their encounters as smoothly as you! That night I witnessed Sai's rebirth, I actually took Fujiko's offer of sake to deal with the shock!”

Hikaru laughed. “Yeah! I remember that morning too! I still have that picture of you with a hangover! It was beautiful!”

Akira shook his head. “Fujiko and your grandfather are out of the country, and will be for a very long time. They won't help us, and the last time we called for help, they were busy on their cruise.”

Hikaru grimaced. “Eww, grandpa and the old hag on their honeymoon. Please don't talk about their love life, Touya, it's too early in the morning. At least Gramps marrying Sai's mom, and adopting Sai, made it easier for him, and me. Since, you know, my parents caught me making out with Sai, and promptly disowned me. Honestly that was the longest conversation I ever had with my father, and his yelling made me half deaf for a week. My parents are the worst.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “You're parents aren't the worst, but I will admit they were rather unreasonable in their lack of support in your Go career. Most parents would be proud to have a Go pro for a son. Mine are, and that's why they pushed me so hard. Yours did nothing to push you.”

Hikaru shook his head. “It's not the Go they objected to, it was the older man who was teaching me Go behind their backs, and had his tongue in my mouth. Somehow a man by the math we used for Sai's fake age, I was twelve when we met, and he was nineteen. Somehow they thought that we had that kind of relationship back then, and that Sai was some kind of sick pervert. Have you met Sai? When I knew him then, he was a prudish fluffy marshmallow of a ghost who thinks of Go more than sex! There wasn't any room in his brain other than Go, and old courtly manners! Though there was that one time when I was fourteen and I asked him to take off his clothes, his reaction was priceless!”

Akira would have spit out his tea if had been drinking it. “You asked him to do what?!”

Hikaru laughed. “Long story short, I wanted to see what was under his hat. I thought there might a flower growing out of his head or something... Ah, sweet memories. You'll understand when you get a girlfriend.”

Akira made that sound between disgusted and annoyed Hikaru loved hearing him make. “Shindo, you are the weirdest person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!”

Hikaru grinned. “Why thank you! You flatter me! If you want to learn how to kiss properly, you're welcome ask me, since I know more than you!”

Akira turned a little green. The subject of Hikaru's greater experience in the subject of sex never failed to both annoy, and disgust Akira. Hikaru decided he had enough fun. “And don't worry about Sai's identity. He's on gramps's Kouseki form, and according to our government, were both his sons, and legally Sai is my brother! And Shusaku had saved the kifus and written accounts of the real Fujiwara no Sai, so that historical societies will recognize Sai's genius! If Shusaku had on record that Fujiwara no Sai was a god, and had taught him Go, then it must be true! I never met the guy, but I love him!”

Akira nodded in agreement. “Yes, but I don't think that Shusaku fans will accept that he was possessed by Sai for all those years. Realistically they can accept him being inspired by reading the kifu of a Heian period Go teacher of the powerful Fujiwara clan, and had him deified. The almost identical Go styles between them will be proof. An edited truth for modern convenience.”

Hikaru smiled. “Now you're learning!”

Akira bowed his head in shame. He was become as skilled a liar as Hikaru. At least it was for the greater good. The complete truth of Sai's existence had to be hidden. However Akira feared the Go world would see it now that Sai was stepping into their borders. He would be examined with extreme scrutiny. “Shindo, why did you get him a computer?”

Hikaru groaned. “I know, but you don't know what it's like! Sai was bored, and needed more Go! He got bored of exploring the shrine after a week, and after two weeks of his moping I broke down, and started teaching a class here. It held him off for a while, teaching some local old people how to play, but you know how obsessed with Go he is.”

Akira nodded. “He desired more opponents. The two of us could not sate him forever. Maybe my father coming here more often can keep him off the computer a little. Why did you have to get him that damned thing? You know people are going to start looking for him! Any skilled enough detective can see the lie we made for him.”

Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose. “I knew the risks, but I couldn't take those sad puppy dog eyes of his! It took him a month to learn how to turn the damned thing on, and get online. I've never seen someone so inept at machines. Oh well, it's done, Sai is back on NetGo whether we like it or not. At least he can't leave the shrine for long.”

Akira tapped his lips. “Oh, that's right. His life is tied to that wisteria tree, if he strays to far or for too long, he becomes a ghost. Have you tested the limits?”

Hikaru nodded. “A little bit. He can get as far as your dad's Go salon, and that ramen place for a few hours. Haven't gone as far as the Go Association yet. I'm afraid to take him there. Have you seen the article in Go Weekly?”

Akira groaned. “Unfortunately. They asked me several times on what I know about the mysterious NetGo player. I had to lie through my teeth when I said I don't know much. Shindo, Sai got the front page. He's become news. Everyone in the Go world is looking for him.”

Hikaru frowned. “I know. He can't become a pro, because they'll want to do a really thorough background check and they'll notice his little discrepancies. Like how he didn't exist until a few months ago when Grandpa put him on his Kouseki form. It would have been to great to see the Go world shit themselves with Sai entering it, but it ain't happening.”

Akira sighed. “I wish I could be excited like the rest of the Go world is, but knowing the truth like you do...”

The consequences of Sai entering the Go world did not need to be said. Go players were obsessed with details, and examining every inch of the goban, the same was said with the Go of talented players. Sai himself could not hide from their scrutinizing eye, not now that he was back on the net. The Saint of NetGo has returned, and soon they would have a face to go with the name. It was inevitable.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sai's Grand Day Out


	3. Sai's Grand Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai learns about his limitations and that he is a pervert-magnet.

 

Sai looked down at the bento box with pride, for the first time in a thousand years he made something edible, and Hikaru was going to eat it. Sai's adjustment into living as a modern living human was a slow one. It was one thing to drift in this strange modern world as an unseen spirit but it was quite another to be a very noticeable man. At least not for very long. If he strays too long away from the tree that gave him a second life, he would revert back into a spirit. Sai and Hikaru were lucky that they found out away from a crowded area. It was their first date, at the same place where it all began; the first Go salon Hikaru took him to, and where Sai played a game with a young boy Hikaru's age.

Sai was led by the hand into Touya's Go salon, much like an overgrown child in the proverbial candy store. He was dressed in a simple lavender summer yukata for their first date, he was so used to his kariginu, and felt so odd to be out of them, but Hikaru insisted that he not look like a shrine priest on their date. Western clothes looked, somehow more outlandish on him than a karinginu in Tokyo's streets, so the yukata was a compromise.

Ichikawa greeted Hikaru with a smile, “Shindo-kun! Akira-kun isn't- Oh!” Her eyes widened at the sight of their clasped hands, and she looked Sai up, and down and then giggled at Hikaru. “Who's this beautiful woman, Shindo-kun? Is she your girlfriend?”

Sai blushed at being called a woman. “Eh?! Ah no! I umm... Oh dear.”

Hikaru stepped in. “He's my older brother actually.”

Ichikawa blinked and then gasped. “Your a man?! I'm so sorry sir! It's just that...”

Sai waved her off. “It's quite alright! I'm quite used to it.”

Hikaru paid for them and got them a table. Sai noticed that most every other patron was staring at them, or more specifically at Sai. It had been a thousand years since he was under the weight of so many eyes. It made him so nervous, shy, and flustered, but strangely alive. As a court noble of skill and grace, he held the gaze of many men and women alike in life. It felt both invigorating, and alien to be the center of attention again. Their whispers carried the taint of desire, and awe Sai was unfortunately familiar with. He felt confidence drain from him as he was scrutinized by complete strangers. He felt saddened a little. This life was to be no different. Was this life going to end the same way as his last one?

Hikaru looked up from their game and he must have seen his sorrowful thoughts reflected on his face. He glanced at the other patrons and finally noticed the other patrons gossiping about them. Mostly speculations on Sai's choice of company in the bedroom, and what he hid under his clothing. Sai was taught to be graceful, dignified, and polite in face of ridicule. Hikaru was none of those things. “Oi! What are all ya looking at? Don't you know it's rude to stare!”  
Sai tugged on Hikaru's sleeve. “Hikaru! You're the one being rude!”

Hikaru snorted. “We were in the middle of game!” Hikaru pointed at one old man. “And you! What other people do in the bedroom is none of your goddamn business!”

Sai looked down, missing for the first time being invisible. Hikaru stood up and took Sai's hand. “Why don't we continue this game elsewhere? Where's there's no dirty old men!”

Sai gladly cleaned up, and promptly followed Hikaru. He barely got out an apology before Hikaru dragged him out of the Go salon. “Hikaru? Where are we going now?”

Hikaru smiled. “To my favorite ramen stand! It's small, out of the way, and very few people.”

“Oh! Am I going to eat some too?” Sai was excited by the prospect of all the new foods this modern age has to offer. “I don't think I've ever had ramen when I was alive.”

Hikaru looked scandalized. “What?! We have to fix that right away!”

Hikaru got them a relatively quiet corner when they got there. Sai's stomach growled at the smell of food. It had been a long time since he had eaten. A thousand years in fact. Hikaru ordered for them and Sai smiled in awe at the bowl presented to him. He tried to keep his old court manners about eating, and he winced when Hikaru beside him slurped like a barbarian. Hikaru saw him and laughed. “Just eat it like this!”

Sai protested. “But it's so vulgar, Hikaru!”

Hikaru shook his head, and muttered, “This coming from a guy who did vulgar things to me last night.”

Sai smacked him on the back of his head. “Ow! Geez Sai that was cold of you!” Hikaru rubbed his head where a spot throbbed.

Sai huffed, “It was well deserved. You're rude as always.” Sai looked down at his food hungrily. “But maybe just this once, manners may not be right.”  
It was delicious, and he barely noticed that he was slurping. If his father could see him now he would have hit him much harder, and Sai didn't care. Hikaru grinned. “Good isn't it?”

Sai nodded. “It is!”

Hikaru reached under their table seeking his hand. Sai gladly gave it to him. “Wow Sai, when I said you were cold I didn't mean literally!”

Sai blinked in confusion. “I don't feel cold.”

Hikaru grasped his wrist, and Sai felt it. “Sai, you don't have a pulse.”

Sai didn't notice until then that he had stopped drawing breath. As a spirit he didn't need to, and didn't for a thousand years. It felt like he was pulled under that cold river that he surrendered his life to once. His mother warned him that the sacred wisteria tree was his lifeline. Sai tried to pick up his chopsticks but it was difficult, like they were lead. He could see the chopsticks through his hands. He was turning back into a ghost. Hikaru stared in horror at his hands. Sai trembled, feeling like a spirit; numb to the sensations of the world. “Hikaru! I need to return to my shrine!”

Hikaru dumped money on the counter, and dragged Sai out of there. It wasn't long before Sai became what he was. Sai floated ghost like behind him all the way home. The moment they crossed the torii gate that marked the boundary of the sacred grounds, Sai became solid, and warm. Sai's limitations were made clear that day.

Sai could only spend a few hours away from the shrine grounds before reverting back to an unseen spirit. A few moments under the shining sun make him disappear with the morning dew. It was only in this one sacred place that he could remain in flesh. He was not surprised his mother took off far away from here the first chance she got. This shrine was gilded cage.

Still, it was what he deserved. This fate of being tied to this small green oasis on the edge of Tokyo was one he would gladly accept. That first outing reminded him that a small part of him would always selfishly desire more, and more. In his first life he thrived on the attention he always received from his opponents, and admirers. Now it would be his bane.

Living here was not so bad. It was beautiful, and he could play with Hikaru or with his invisible opponents on that magic box. It would be like he was living in the palace again, except there would be no rival tutors to chase him out, just his beloved Hikaru. His heart grew heavy at what his selfishness has done to Hikaru. Every day when Hikaru came home, he would search frantically for him, afraid that Sai disappeared again. Sai knew Hikaru would forever bear the scars on his soul of Sai's sudden absence.

Sai wondered what the boy would have become if he did not root himself so deeply into his soul. Just like the wisteria embracing the pine, if Sai didn't have this limitation to prune him back, he would inadvertently strangle Hikaru. Sai's talent with Go would overshadow the boy's, and it did before with Torajiro. There was no going back now. Hikaru chose to be entwined forever by Sai. Leaving again would kill Hikaru, both in heart and body. Sai wiped away tears with his sleeves. Hikaru sacrificed whatever life he could have had for his own selfish desire to play Go.

Sai tried not be so selfish. He has already received more than he deserved. Hikaru accepted Sai's feelings, and took him into his soul to be his lover. Hikaru risked being pulled into the river of death to retrieve Sai's soul. Hikaru moved his Go class here so Sai could have opponents, and minds to teach. Hikaru even brought Touya Kouyo here. This was a true heaven for Sai, but still he desired more. Sai knew outside these shrine grounds were more opponents he had yet to play.

Sai knew Hikaru feared him leaving the grounds, and forbade him to go by himself, but Sai couldn't help himself. Once more he was going to be selfish, because today Hikaru had a match with Ogata, and Sai was determined to see it for himself. He enjoyed Hikaru replaying all of his games but it wasn't the same as watching them. With the season well into fall, the days got shorter, and the nights grew longer. Meaning Sai had more time off of these grounds. He lasted much longer a few short hours in body of flesh and blood at night. Sai speculated because the night was the time of spirits, and wandering gods like himself.

Sai packed Hikaru's dinner, and looked in the mirror at his appearance. He could never bring himself to wear those modern clothes of Hikaru's, they were simply too alien. Sai was far more at home in his kariginu, but it was far too noticeable. No one besides priests wore those these days, and in the streets of Tokyo he would draw too many stares. Even though he technically was a priest now, he still didn't want to be stared at. He settled for a soft lavender yukata with a wisteria pattern that was in his closet. He suspected it belonged to his mother since it was clearly meant for woman. He looked like a woman, especially with his long hair.

Sai gulped. His choice was to find some of Hikaru's clothes or wear women's clothing. Sai had a feeling he would look far stranger, and feel far more uncomfortable in Hikaru's clothing. Sai wondered if his mother planned this. After all the woman enjoyed dressing him up in girl's clothing when he was much younger. He sighed. At least he wouldn't stick out too much, right? Plenty of girls wear clothes much like this. Sai thought of all the Go he would get to see, and maybe even play with his own two hands. Sai didn't care if he looked like a woman, there was Go to be played!

He walked down the stone steps of the shrine and locked the gates behind him. The sun was starting to set. He paused at the torii gate looming overhead. He took a deep breath and stepped on the other side, feeling a strange sensation not unlike walking through a curtain of cold water rush over him. He walked on, touching the wooden post surrounding the small car park. He giggled in excitement. He never went beyond the neighborhood at night, not even with Hikaru. Hikaru was too afraid that Sai might draw unwanted attention or would get hurt, but Sai was determined to prove to Hikaru that he could take care of himself.  
He walked down the street to where he knew the train station was. The only people out in this quiet neighborhood were exhausted corporate men coming home. A few barely acknowledged Sai's existence with some none too subtle stares. Sai's heart pounded when he arrived at the train station. After so long as a spirit, interacting with people that he wasn't tied to, he was like a fish out of water. He clutched tightly at his bento box for Hikaru as he fumbled with the strange machines he saw Hikaru use so effortlessly so many times. Sai blushed furiously as impatient people behind him glared and muttered angrily. “Hurry up, you idiot!”

Sai squeaked. “Sorry! I-I umm...”

A man behind him, took his ticket and was nice enough to show him out to put in the machine. “Ah! It goes like that! Thank you, sir! I quite hopeless with machines.”

The man leered uncomfortably at Sai. “No problem, cutie! Wanna go with me? I can show how other stuff works! Pretty lady like yourself could use an escort!”

Sai squeaked and blushed. “No thank you! I'm bringing to dinner to... my.. Um. Husband.”

Sai turned and fled from the man. He sighed in relief when he sat down, looking out for other men who might turn out to be perverts. He sighed. This was why Hikaru didn't want him to going out at night. It wasn't just spirits like Sai that came out. Perverts roamed the streets at night, too. And Sai was a divine pervert-magnet.

He sighed as he stood on the train, gripping the handles to keep from falling. It was so very different from the first time he live on Earth. So much has changed in a thousand years, and he could even smell it in the air. It had an alien chemical smell lingering in the air and leaving an unpleasant tang in his mouth. He hated it. Sai was pulled rudely from his thoughts when he felt someone's hand on his rear end. Sai turned to see his groper. He grinned at Sai in a toad like manner that made Sai shudder. Sai screeched, “Pervert!” and promptly pulled out his paper fan and hit the toad-man hard. The wood snapped in two over the toad-pervert's head. Sai was grateful that this was his stop, and stomped off the train.

Sai was filled with relief when he finally saw the Go Association in sight. He fought so many perverts to get here, and he knew it would be worth it. He stepped through the doors excitably. This would be his first time being here, not as Hikaru's ghostly shadow as in the past, but as Sai. He beamed brightly at the fake fish. They were still here. He poked at the tank in utter fascination, smiling at the simple sight of something that was actually familiar to him. The man at the front desk looked up at Sai with a faint blush on his face. “Umm, can I help you ma'am?”

Sai startled and stood up straighter. “Oh! Sorry! These fake fish are just so realistic! I umm...” Sai held up his bento box. “I'm looking for Shindo Hikaru. I have his dinner.”

The man smiled faintly. “Yes, he has a scheduled match today with Ogata-Sensei. Are you his... sister? Girlfriend?”

Sai blushed, and stammered a little. He wasn't sure if he should say lover or brother. The man might recoil if he said brother after thinking Sai a woman, and kick him out. If he said lover then that would cause problems for Hikaru, who was well known here. “Ah, umm... Oh dear, this is a little bit of a problem.”

Sai was then saved by none other than Akira. “Sai! What are you doing here?”  
The man at the front desk raised a brow. “Ah Touya-Sensei, do you know this woman?”

Sai blanched when Akira seemed to have torn a page out of Hikaru's rude and blunt book. His smile was polite but his eyes were not. Hikaru must have ticked him off recently. Not surprising at all. “Yes, this is Shindo's wife. Come, you must be here to see Hikaru.”

Akira all but dragged him to the elevator. The man at the front desk chocked and sputtered in complete shock. “His wife?!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm really sorry for the delay guys. I had some serious stress problems I had been dealing with. Seriously guys, if you are stressed and having problems don't let it fester, mental health problems aren't a joke. Just look at the last fifteen or so episodes of the anime. Hikaru was clearly suffering from major depression, and needed help. Some good news though, I'll have lots of time to write while I take time off. So I hope you understand the delay.
> 
> Next Chapter: Hikaru vs. Ogata


	4. Hikaru vs Ogata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's friends meet Sai, and Ogata rears his ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> I'm still alive! I want to thank everyone who left kudos, and comments. It really helped me keep writing. I know it's a little late for Hikago day, but here is the next chapter in celebration. I'll try not to let the next chapter be so late.
> 
> On a minor translation note, Okama is a Japanese derogatory term for male homosexuals and transvestites, more often mentioned in other anime series. See the tag above, Ogata in this is a creep. I'm not a fan of the Ogata/Sai pairing, nor am I a fan of the character himself. In the show he struck me as a creep given how he stalked a kid and slammed him against a wall in a hospital. Not a nice guy, but easy to write as a villian, which in this he will be.

 

Chapter Four

Hikaru vs Ogata

 

Hikaru was more than a little nervous about his match today. It was against Ogata of all people and he was being particularly obtrusive. Damn bastard read that article Amano put out about the mysterious NetGo player, Sai, and interviews with people who played him. Hikaru couldn't believe that Sai made the front page of Go Weekly for the past four issues. Every damn week now Hikaru saw Sai's kifu plastered on the pages in ink. Some thought that he was an experimental AI, “a ghost in the machine” as Amano put it in the article. Hikaru snickered at the irony of how on the money the guy was.

Hikaru wanted to be happy for Sai, he really did, but everyone was getting really obsessed over Sai. Hikaru remembered vividly what happened to Sai in his last life. Beauty and genius breed obsession and jealousy, and then before Hikaru knew it, Sai would be drowning himself in a river because one of one jackass. Hikaru would sooner kill his Go career then lose Sai again. He couldn't lose Sai again. Especially not to Ogata, who couldn't take no for answer.

Just when Ogata stopped asking questions about Sai, it started up again. Hikaru never recalled Ogata being this annoying about it. He hadn't heard one demand from the other man of “Let me play Sai!” in years and now he was demanding answers. Hikaru dreaded seeing Ogata. That's why he was hiding behind the vending machines. Ogata couldn't really make demands from him during their official match. That shit just wasn't done.

“Oi! Shindo! You cowering before your execution with Ogata?”

Waya found his hiding place. Hikaru saw that Isumi showed up too for his big match. He bristled at his barb. “I'm not cowering! I'm hiding!”

Waya laughed. “That's the same thing. Isumi, and I have some bets going on. You see, I believe you won't make it more than forty-five minutes.”

Isumi smiled. “Don't worry, I believe you'll make all the way to yose.”

Hikaru scowled at his so-called friends. “None of you believe I can kick his ass? What kind of friends are you?”

“The kind that don't take your bullshit.” Waya stated plainly. “Like that hot boyfriend you said you have but never introduce to us.”

“And your incredible new place you never invited us to.” Isumi added helpfully.

Hikaru stood, feeling outraged. “My boyfriend is real, and I love him too much to expose him to your jackassry. He's a precious fragile flower. And our place is incredible.”

Waya rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Your boyfriend is about as real as Ochi's girlfriend from China. Is there some kind of gay equivalent?”

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Waya was still the same jerk as before Hikaru came strolling out the closet. It was a bit of a relief. “The gay equivalent is boyfriend, not girlfriend. I thought that obvious, like your weak Go moves.”

Waya growled. “Oh! It's so on! After Ogata haves you, your ass is mine!”

Hikaru smirked, and batted his eyelashes at Waya. “Why Waya, I never knew you felt that way about me! I'm sorry, but I'm a taken man. If I wasn't I might have given you a go.” Hikaru blew Waya a kiss, and felt so satisfied when he saw Waya visibly shudder and turn green.

Isumi looked like he was about to break something trying to hold back his laughter. He stopped and stared at something behind him. “Who's that woman with Touya?”

Waya stopped and looked as well. “Holy shit she's hot! That's so not fair! He already has all the girls around here crushing on him and now he gets this hot model!”

Hikaru had to see this, but he didn't want to come out of his hiding place and risk having Ogata a chance to interrogate him. “Is Ogata in sight? I wanna see!”

Waya smirked, and lied. “Oh yeah, you'd better stay there, and hide.”

Hikaru heard Touya's voice. “Waya? Have you seen Hikaru? His wife here is looking for him.”

Hikaru saw his friend's jaws drop and they stared at him. Waya pulled him out of hiding by the collar of his shirt. “Explain! Who is this woman?!”

Hikaru saw Touya with Sai. Touya had that smug look on his face. Hikaru vowed to get back at him. He saw no woman beside him, just Sai. Then realized that Sai was wearing one of his mother's old yukatas. That's where the confusion was. He really needed to buy Sai other clothes, male ones. Hikaru groaned as he realized Sai was probably where a woman's yukata after he told him how much he'd stand out wearing a kariginu. Hikaru waved at Sai with a forced smile. “What are doing here?”

Sai beamed brightly. “I wanted to watch your match! And I made you dinner!” He held the bento box out proudly.

Hikaru recoiled from the bento box Sai was holding out. “You cooked?! Oh dear god, don't tell me you burned the house down!”

Sai pouted. “It was only once, and it was a small fire. I promise that this time it's edible as well as being fun to eat!”

Hikaru looked into the bento box like he was disarming a bomb. It was a simple fried rice, with different colored beans to replicate a go board with stones and was carefully arranged in a distinct shape. It was a tsumego problem, and looked like a fairly difficult one. It actually looked really edible. It might even be tasty, and fun! Waya jabbed him hard with his elbow. “Hey! Shindo. I thought you were gay Who is she? What the hell's a good looking woman doing with a guy like you?”

Hikaru pulled Waya off of his shirt. “Oi! Keep it down! I'm still publicly in the closet! First of all, he's my step brother that Gramps adopted after he married his mother, and second, this gorgeous man just couldn't resist my sexy game of Go or my good looks.”

Sai giggled behind his sleeve. “You must be Waya. Hikaru's told me a lot about you. I am indeed his boyfriend, but we prefer to publicly introduce ourselves as step-brothers. It makes things less complicated that way.”

Waya looked Sai up and down. “You're a man?! And your with this guy?”

Touya rolled his eyes. “Yes, hard to believe a man of his high caliber would choose Shindo there.”

Sai pulled Hikaru protectively into his chest. “Hey! My Hikaru is adorable, and romantic! He even wrote me poetry!”

His friends snorted and laughed. Waya was breaking down into tears. Hikaru wanted to crawl under a rock. “Please stop. I have a big match with an even bigger asshole today.”

Sai gasped. “Oh that's right! We have to get you into the right mindset! We have some time, would you like to play a speed match?”

Hikaru nodded, and dragged Sai away from his nosy friends. Unfortunately they followed behind. They were curious about Sai. They found the lobby where people played when not having official matches, thankfully it was mostly deserted. Hikaru picked out a goban and Sai sat opposite of Hikaru with the court trained grace no one has anymore. After nigiri for color it was like falling into a warm comfortable bed. Hikaru forgot his friends were watching him get his ass so neatly handed to him by his own boyfriend. He didn't notice people filing into the room and watching with avid interest or even his opponent, Ogata. When he finally resigned he realized the crowd with horror. Sai did too. “Who is that playing Shindo?”

“I don't know, but she's gorgeous?”

“Is she single?”

“Look at her Go, it's flawless!”

“She must be a pro!”

“But I've never seen her before!”

Ogata was looking way too interested in Sai, and pushed past the crowd like the Alpha wolf claiming the kill. “Good game. I'm Ogata Seiji, the current Meijin title holder. You have some impressive moves, I'd love to play a game with you sometime.”

Sai blushed. “Oh! I would love to-”

Hikaru cut him off. “But you've got a match already!”

Ogata snorted at Hikaru, and gave Sai a charming smile. “I'm sorry miss, for this brat's rudeness. Not everyone here is this rude. If you like I can buy you dinner to make up for it. I didn't catch your name. You a Go-Pro new to this region? You must be since I would remember a female player as lovely as you.”

Ogata was caught off guard when Hikaru and his friends snickered behind his back. Hikaru got in front of Sai, and wrapped his arms around him like a child protecting a favorite toy from the playground bully. He glared at Ogata. “Move along Ogata, this lady ain't for you.”

Ogata sneered. “Kindly butt out brat. Miss, is this guy bothering you?”

Sai laughed nervously, and elbowed Hikaru. “Oh, I'm the one who should be apologizing for my little brother's behavior.”

Ogata's eyebrows rose. “You're related to this little cretin?! You two look nothing alike. How did he end up with beautiful woman for a sister?”

Isumi answered, barely able to keep his face straight. “They're step siblings, Ogata-sensei.”

Waya lost it, and laughed, “And that ain't his sister! That's his brother!”

Ogato choked. “What?! No way!”

Without warning Ogata lurched forward and pulled Sai's yukata open reveling a flat masculine chest. Sai screeched, trying to get away from Ogata's unwelcome intrusion. Ogata ignored his protests and patted Sai's chest in an attempt to find breasts but only to find a flawless flat expanse of skin. “Nothing above... and below is...”

Ogata reached down to find undeniable proof of manhood. Ogata was so stunned by the tell-tale lump between Sai's legs he felt that he didn't notice Hikaru's fist flying toward his face. Ogata was knocked flat to the ground with a broken nose, and before he knew it he launched himself at Hikaru like an animal. In the ensuing chaos that followed, their scheduled match was cancelled in light of what would be called “a barbaric act suitable for a bar not a Go hall.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Unbelievable! I want a restraining order on that chain smoking pervert!”

“That brat threw the first punch!”

Hikaru was sitting in an unused classroom with the judge for his cancelled match and Ogata next to him. Behind them were Hikaru's friends, and poor Sai was still in shock. Akira was trying to comfort the poor man, while he hid his face in his sleeves. All in all it was a mess, and it was eerily similar to all those times he got sent to the principal's office. The old Go official, whose name Hikaru could never remember, glared at both of them. “Gentlemen! There will be no police involved unless absolutely necessary. We will settle this here and now like the professional Go players you should be. Ogata-Sensei, witnesses say that you grabbed this woman, tore her clothes off and proceed to grab her in unmentionable places? We take sexual harassment here seriously, so explain yourself!”

Ogata blushed and glanced briefly at Sai who was still sobbing quietly into his sleeves. “That isn't a woman, he's a grown man wearing women's clothing.”

Hikaru growled, “That ain't an excuse!”

The Go official, Yama-something, glared at Hikaru. “Shindo-San, that is enough.” He turned to Ogata. “While I disagree with how Shindo-San handled it, he raises a point. Grabbing people and tearing their clothes off is unacceptable in an esteemed world such as this, as is brawling! Here we settle our differences on the Goban, not with fists. As of right now, we'll be lucky if this scandal isn't plastered on any newspapers bigger than Go Weekly! I have every right to strip you both of your titles, or kick you out entirely.”

There were gasps all around. “But if you two can apologize and act civilly to one another, I see no need to resort to such an extreme measure.”

Hikaru and Ogata eyed one another with the same thought understood between them: act nice or we both lose Go. Ogata bowed low before Hikaru with his voice laced with cold politeness. “Shindo Five-Dan, I apologize for my outrageous behavior.”

Hikaru bowed back. “I accept your apology, and apologize for my behavior as well. However, my step brother is the one you had wronged most, and is the person you should be apologizing to.”

Ogata stared at Sai who stood very still under Ogata's cold, almost hostile gaze. “I do not know your name, but if you are this... young man's brother than I assume it to be Shindo-San?”

Sai nodded, and regained his composure that Hikaru knew came from his experience in a Heian era court. Sai answered in a voice that equaled Ogata in cold hostility. “It is.”

Ogata bowed low before Sai, but his voice lacked true remorse. “I sincerely apologize to you Shindo-san. It was wrong of me to act the way I did. If I have damaged your person or your clothes in any way, I promise that I will personally pay for the damages.”

Sai sat straight and firm, betraying no weakness. He stared down at Ogata with none of the fear he had shown earlier. He looked down at Ogata as he would an opponent he knew was beneath him, and knew that he could crush him easily. Ogata flinched for the first time in Sai's presence. The smile of Sai's face was gentle and warm, but his eyes were as cold and sharp as the Himalaya Mountains. “I accept your apology, Ogata-san, and I look forward to Hikaru's match with you. I sincerely wish you the best of luck.”

No Sensei, or Mejin, or any of Ogata's titles, just plain ol' “Ogata-san”. It was a subtle jab at him, as if he skills did not matter, or that Ogata as a Go player was not worth acknowledging. Worse still, was the obviously backhanded compliment of wishing a Nine-Dan title holder luck against a mere Go-Dan. If anyone within earshot read between the lines right, they knew what Sai meant was “I'll enjoy watching Hikaru kick your ass.” It was as brutal a sting as it was subtle.

The Go official felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. He cleared his throat to cut through the rising tension building between Ogata, and the mysterious other Shindo. “I am glad that this matter can be settle amicably without further scandal.”

The man turned to Sai, and bowed. “Shindo-San, I apologize for what has happened. Please accept this gift card for the Go Association's shop as compensation for your troubles.”

Sai smiled faintly. “I appreciate this gift, I could certainly use another fan, since I broke mine over the head of another pervert just on the way here.” Sai's gaze drifted coldly toward Ogata. “They certainly seem common these days, and growing far too bold.”

The Go official cleared his throat, sensing the arctic chill in the room. “I am glad we can settle this matter without further scandal. Gentlemen, I am rescheduling your match until you both have had time to cool off and remember your sense of decency. In the mean time, I suggest you two avoid one another, and if Ogata-sensei harasses Shindo-san here again, I will personally see to that a restraining order myself. Am I understood?”

Ogata about to protest when there was a knock at the door. It was a timid secretary. “Yamata-San? Touyo-Meji- No, umm Touyo-Ex-Mejin, is here, and he wishes to speak to Ogata-Mejin and Shindo-Go-Dan.”

Everyone in the room paled, but not so much as Hikaru, Ogata, and the poor Go official who had to mediate this imbroglio. Yamata, regained his composure quickly. “Of course, please let him in.”

Touyo Koyo, swept in with the authority of an emperor. He glared briefly at Ogata, and then glanced at Sai with great surprise. He turned to the Go official. “Yamata-San, I heard Ogata had sexually harassed a young woman...” He glared at Ogata again. “I hope this is not true of a man I personally taught Go to.”

Ogata gulped, but said nothing. Yamata sighed. “I'm afraid that it is true. He tore off Shindo-san's clothes and... grabbed him in a very inappropriate place.”

Touya stared at Hikaru, who in turned pointed at Sai. “Not me, my step-brother.”

Touya glanced at Sai, taking in his defensive posture and the way his son sat protectively between him and Ogata. It confirmed what he had feared. He glared at Ogata with a cold rage none had ever seen before. “Ogata. I am very disappointed in you.” Touyo glanced back and Sai and bowed his head. “I apologize for not teaching my student better, Sai-sensei.”

Sai nodded back, not noticing the collective dropping of jaws on Isumi, Waya, and Ogata's faces. “It is not your fault, Koyo-Sensei. A teacher can not take all the blame for the faults that are inherently in the student. Yamata-san, if this matter is settled, I would like to go home.”

Yamata-san nodded. “I apologize again for this whole incident, Shindo-san, and I hope that it doesn't discourage you from playing Go and enjoying our wonderful events here.”

Sai gave him cryptic smile. “Not even death could scare me away from Go. Good evening, Yamata-san. I will most certainly come back.”

Sai stood up and gracefully swept out of the room. Hikaru followed closely behind. “I'll behave in the future, sir, but I need to escort him home.” Hikaru glared at Ogata. “There's a lot of perverts out there at night.”

It took a moment before Yamata realized that the Ex-Mejin called the other man Sai, the same name as the mysterious NetGo player that had been gracing the pages of Go Weekly recently. Everyone else did, and rushed out. Yamata heard Touya Koyo stop Ogata in the hallway outside. “Ogata. Don't you dare. Not after what happened. That man is not to be bothered, and it should go without saying that you are no longer welcome in my house or near my son.”

Ogata was silent for a moment. “So that is the legendary Sai himself. First Hikaru is keeping him a secret and now you? Why? A player as strong as him should be in the pro circuit, not wasting his time on the internet! He has defeated you! Him, an okama who isn't even a pro!”

The Ex-Mejin's voice trembled with barely contained rage. “That is none of your business, but if you must know it is because his poor health prevents him. If men like you pester him like this just for wanting to watch his student's match then how badly will the Go world will treat him if he becomes a pro? A man like you had nearly sent him to his grave once, and I will not let that happen again as long as I draw breath in my body. Go home, and think about your actions carefully. This warning is the last thing I do for you as a teacher and a friend.”

Yamata heard the Ex-Mejin walk away with a cold rage that froze Ogata and the eavesdropper neither man knew had been listening. Yamata's heart raced and his hands held over his mouth by what he had heard. He only dared move when he heard, and smelled the cigarette Ogata lit up and puffed angrily as he left. This situation was far worse than he thought. This would shake the Go world at its very core.

Sai was a legend around the world, with players of many nations studying that legendary game between Touya Koyo and the mysterious Sai. Some thought him a machine, or a god, but no, he was a man. A very beautiful man, and apparently too ill to become a professional. And Ogata Seiji, one of Japan's current top pros had groped him. Yamata hoped that things would not get worse than they already have.

 

* * *

 

Ogata went straight to his car, and went through another two cigarettes before he was able to calm down. He looked up at the full moon hanging in Tokyo's night sky, and sighed. They say that the full moon brought out the crazies, he just thought that he'd be one of them. He couldn't believe how he had taken complete leave of his senses back there. He lost his composure on occasion and was rightly called an aggressive and rather ambitious Go player, but this was something else.

Ogata lifted his hand to his nose, and still smelled the perfume that Sai wore. It smelled strongly of wisteria and even the fading scent heated his blood. Ogata lit up another cigarette. It wasn't like him to get so worked up over a man. Up until now, it was only women that turned his head. Sai was a man, albeit a very beautiful man, but a man nonetheless. Ogata mused, “Perhaps Sai's an exception? There's a handful of guys out there that would make even the most red blooded man switch teams, but they're mostly rock stars and actors. To think that Sai of all people would be one of them...”

There was something otherworldly about Sai. It was hard to believe that a man could be that beautiful, much less that strong of a Go player. Where had that man come from? Sai had to come from somewhere, and for some reason both Touya-Sensei and Shindo was hiding it. Ogata thought back on Shindo's evasive behavior in the past. If Sai was both family, a flaming okama, as well as being sick, it was no wonder Shindo hid the man away.

  
Ogata shook his head. A player like Sai would not have gone unnoticed. He had to have some kind of record. Youth Go championships, school tournaments, and neighborhood competitions, and the like were always watched by pros and prodigies were noticed. Sai's skill level was monstrous beyond compare, and he looked far too young to be so skilled without being some kind of child prodigy unlike any seen since Shusaku himself.

  
Ogata started his car, and headed home. He was determined find out more about Sai, and what he was hiding. He would have to be careful after that debacle. Ogata cursed himself for losing control back there. Now he would have trouble getting close to Sai, and much less getting a game with that man. He would have to be patient, and play it smart from now on if he was to win against an opponent like Sai.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
